1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of hot forming beryllium-copper alloy having excellent mechanical strength and reliability and the hot formed product thereof.
2. Related Art Statement
Various beryllium-copper alloys mainly consisting of beryllium and copper have widely been used as high tensile spring materials, electrical conductive materials and the like.
Such a beryllium-copper alloy is worked mostly by hot forming, but deforming mechanisms of beryllium-copper alloy during hot working have not been clarified and in many cases the working conditions for beryllium-copper alloy have been determined only experimentally. Consequently, there are problems that cracks occur during hot working and the grains formed in hot formed articles are coarse and nonuniform and as a result, the strength and the reliability of the articles are not sufficient.